


В эти ночи не один

by sverhanutaya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cap_Ironman Holiday Gift Exchange 2015, Community: cap_ironman, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, M/M, Matchmaking, Nightmares, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sharing a Room, Snowed In, Team as Family, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Стив осознаёт, что постепенно проникается к Тони более глубокими чувствами, но он слишком дорожит установившейся между ними дружбой, чтобы рискнуть даже помыслить о большем. Однако в процессе небольшого совместного отпуска они узнают друг друга получше, и Стив понимает, что, вполне возможно, в своих сомнениях он не одинок.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Face These Nights Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543624) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> *****  
> Перевод также лежит здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5292671  
> *****  
> ✒ Если вам понравилось, не забудьте перейти по ссылке на оригинал и нажать [Kudos ♥] внизу страницы (регистрация не нужна).

Идею подал Клинт, и Стив с лёгкостью согласился, что после нескольких недель безостановочной беготни за тенями Гидры по всему земному шару небольшой перерыв — это как раз то, что нужно для команды. Просто взять и сбежать от всего этого показалось замечательной мыслью. Журналисты устроили натуральную блокаду Башни Старка, днюя и ночуя на её подступах; дабы разрешить эту ситуацию, Мария Хилл организовала нормированный график пресс-конференций, которые затем возглавили Тони с Пеппер. И при всём при этом они ещё умудрялись срываться на полевую работу. Поэтому давно было пора взять небольшой отдых и, пожалуй, навести более прочные мосты внутри команды.  
  
Стив сражался на войне, знал как всё это работает. Он и сейчас продолжал войну против Гидры, хотя и обстоятельства сильно отличались. Люди в твоей команде — это те, кто в случае чего прикроет тебе спину. Но у всех людей есть свои пределы, даже если они упорно этого не признают. Он просто знал, что не хочет оказаться тем, кто подведёт группу этих исключительных людей по причине собственной неспособности признать, что им всем давно пора взять перерыв. Так что да, пришло самое время.  
  
— Думаю, не откажусь пару дней посидеть тихо, — непринуждённо ответила Наташа, сложив руки на груди. Она только что вернулась с очередной пресс-конференции и ещё не успела переодеться из строгого костюма-двойки с белой рубашкой. — Но это быстро надоест.  
  
— Есть вариант с хижиной на Аляске, — предложил Клинт, бросив многозначительный взгляд в сторону Наташи. — Смотаемся на классные зимние каникулы и вернёмся как раз вовремя, чтоб задать Гидре рождественский фейерверк, который они не забудут.  
  
Стив неопределённо пожал плечами. Сам он слабо представлял, каково это вообще — быть в отпуске. До начала войны ему не по карману было куда-то путешествовать даже в пределах страны, а с вступлением в армию, в промежутках между боевыми действиями, когда разум становился свободен для мрачных мыслей, было совсем не до развлечений. Не то что бы Аляска была первой ассоциацией, приходившей ему в голову при упоминании отпуска, но он был полностью за идею совместного отдыха и действительно хотел поближе пообщаться с командой в неформальной обстановке. И дело состояло вовсе не в том, что он был унылым стариком, ни с кем не общающимся вне работы.  
  
— Там спокойно? — спросил Стив.  
  
— Ни души в радиусе нескольких миль.  
  
— Одно из наших неофициальных убежищ. О нём даже Фьюри не знает.  
  
— Тогда мы там вряд ли все поместимся, — отозвался Стив, прикидывая варианты. Идея была вполне привлекательная, даже если учесть вероятность, что размещаться пришлось бы в спальниках на полу, но он сомневался, что остальных членов команды прельстила бы такая перспектива.  
  
— Эй, притормози, — мягко осадила Наташа. — В тесноте, да не в обиде. К тому же, надо сначала выяснить, кто вообще собирается ехать.  
  
И она оказалась права, конечно. Брюс отклонил предложение с лёгкой паникой на лице, едва только понял, о чём Стив завёл речь в зале заседаний.  
  
— В последний раз я жил в хижине посреди пустоши, когда был в бегах, но там я был один и не мог никому навредить. Сомневаюсь, что для меня это удачная идея. Другой парень, запертый в тесном пространстве, и безопасность не особо друг с другом вяжутся.  
  
Тони, в явно сшитом на заказ сером костюме с иголочки, только что скользнул на соседний стул. Он опоздал на собрание и, притворяясь невидимкой, прошмыгнул на своё место, держа в руке ярко-красный, раскрашенный под Железного Человека стаканчик кофе, из которого теперь попивал.  
  
— Но как-то ты прожил с нами в башне несколько месяцев и без единого инцидента.  
  
— Ну да, — согласился Брюс и посмотрел на Тони, чуть улыбаясь. — Но здесь я мог уединиться в любое время. Сами понимаете.  
  
— Разве? — Тони сделал ещё глоток и кивнул. — Допустим, я понимаю. Но ты уверен, что хочешь пропустить уникальный опыт командообразования с Капитаном Америкой и друзьями?  
  
Тони сказал это без особой насмешливости и послал Стиву одну из своих неповторимых полуулыбок — так он обычно давал понять, что подтрунивает не со зла, — и снова отхлебнул из стаканчика.  
  
Стив усмехнулся и, подключив свой самый командирский тон, поправил его:  
  
— Опыт командообразования _Мстителей_ , пожалуйста. И главный у нас — ты.  
  
— У вас я — Тони Старк, парень, который за всё платит. Но ни в каком месте не главный. Может, ты не заметил, но даже компанией имени меня управляет Пеппер. Я сам её попросил. Потому что в гробу я видел руководительство со всеми прилагающимися. Ты правда думаешь, что я по доброй воле соглашусь возглавить компашку героического хаоса? Это вряд ли, Кэп. _Ты_ у нас босс. — Тони, словно ища стороннего подтверждения, торжествующе усмехнулся Тору, стоящему по другой конец стола со скрещенными на груди руками в выжидательной позе.  
  
— Вот как, — откликнулся Стив и кивнул, отчасти затем чтобы скрыть собственную усмешку. — С удовольствием верну тебе эти слова, когда ты в следующий раз забьёшь на субординацию прямо посреди миссии.  
  
— Не трудись, — отбил Тони и развалился на стуле. — Это никогда не срабатывает.  
  
Наташа коротко прыснула.  
  
— Так ты идёшь? — Она, по всей видимости, несколько удивилась, что Тони так просто согласился.  
  
Стив запоздало вспомнил, что подсознательно готовился к тому, что именно Тони начнёт буксовать против затеи всем скопом сбежать в неведомую глушь. Однако Тони, стоит отдать ему должное, не стал разыгрывать удивление или досаду по поводу последнего вопроса, а всего лишь повёл плечами.  
  
— Как по мне, звучит прямо-таки идиллистично, но пускай будет «опыт командообразования Мстителей», так и быть. В конце концов, что может пойти не так?  
  
  
****  
На деле хижина оказалась просторнее, чем Стив предполагал, и всё равно не была рассчитана на шестерых человек, так что претендовать на приватные спальни не приходилось. Но и этот факт не мог омрачить его настроения.  
  
В конечном счёте Тор не поехал вместе с Бэннером, который решительно предпочёл остаться на квартире в Нью-Йорке, нежели оказаться в маленьком домике с Клинтом и Тони, которые с молчаливого позволения остальных могут устроить балаган. К тому же, Тор заявил, что кому-то из Мстителей надо остаться дома на всякий случай.  
  
Стив не стал возражать. В конце концов, это было разумно: заручиться надёжной страховкой на случай, если Гидра вздумает высунуться.  
  
Поэтому на место Тора Стив пригласил с ними Сэма, который, как он знал, в настоящее время сам зашивался с многочисленными наводками касательно Баки. Тони, как ни странно, появился не один — вместе с ним пришла Мария Хилл.  
  
  
— Симпатично, — прокомментировал Тони, ныряя рядом со Стивом за простой старомодный обеденный стол в маленькой кухоньке. — Похоже что здесь идеальные условия для горнолыжного спорта. Катался когда-нибудь?  
  
— Я встал на лыжи, когда был во Франции. — Вообще-то, тогда того требовала ситуация, и Стив ездил вовсе не на курорт. В противном случае он навряд ли стал бы искать повода побарахтаться в снегу на морозе. Впрочем, сейчас, возможно, повод _был_. — Как насчёт забега?  
  
— А ты во всём видишь соревнование, да? — беззлобно укорил Тони, но поднялся из-за стола вслед за ним, чтобы выйти на улицу и немного осмотреться.  
  
Слова _Я рад, что ты поехал_ вертелись на самом кончике языка, но Стив сглотнул, не позволив им вырваться. У них вроде как завязывалась хорошая дружба, и он был благодарен за это. И что с того, что помимо этого он испытывал интерес несколько иного толка, который чувствовал лишь пару раз за всю жизнь? Морозный холод только лишний раз печально напоминал, чем закончился его последний роман. Возможно, он пока просто не был готов к новому. Возможно, ещё было просто слишком рано. Или, возможно, он просто боялся всё испортить.  
  
Снова хоронить себя во льдах он, конечно, не собирался, но с учётом того, какую жизнь вели Мстители, он не горел желанием своими поползновениями осложнять положение вещей. И потом, Тони ведь подтрунивал, шутил и действовал на нервы со всеми членами команды, а не только со Стивом, и втайне заботился о каждом из них, при этом не делая никакой цены своим заслугам перед ними.  
  
Однако Стив заметил (и был уверен, что Наташа и Брюс, как наиболее чуткие в команде, тоже понимали), сколько времени Тони уделяет совершенствованию их амуниции, улучшению оснащения, как следит за снабжением кухни здоровой пищей. А некогда Стив и подумать не мог, что Тони Старк окажется тем, кто столько внимания уделяет мелочам. Но со временем, узнавая его лучше, Стив научился различать малейшие отличия в мимике и жестах, означающие, что в действительности Тони не всё равно. Хотя за обаянием и изворотливостью он весьма ловко маскировал сердечность и настоящесть.  
  
И теперь, когда между ними устаканились дружба и слаженная работа, Стив боялся даже попробовать прощупать границы и выяснить, насколько Тони мог или не мог быть в нём заинтересован.  
  
Стив боялся не найти того, чего хотел.  
  
  
****  
— Мне одному кажется, что это несколько неловко?  
  
Тони лежал на боку, отвернувшись от Стива, вытянувшегося на спине и с тонкой улыбкой созерцающего потолок. Неловко ему ничуть не было. На войне, во время привалов между вылазками, приходилось спать и не в такой тесноте; кроме того, с Баки они привыкли делить всё уже с самого детства. Но Стив помнил, конечно, что Тони рос один, без братьев и сестёр, а даже если бы они у него были, у каждого имелась бы собственная комната.  
  
— Я в порядке, — ответил он в темноту.  
  
— Ну да, Кэп, не сомневаюсь. Ты остался бы более чем в порядке, даже если бы кто-то швырнул в тебя вертолётом. Всегда такой непрошибаемый, прямо-таки вершина человеческой эволюции.  
  
Стив рассмеялся и тем самым, похоже, позволил Тони немного расслабиться: его поза перестала выглядеть такой скованной, и он со вздохом перекатился на спину, на секунду столкнувшись со Стивом локтями, прежде чем убрать руки за голову и тоже уставиться в потолок, будто там действительно было что-то интересное. Вообще говоря, Стив предполагал, что разделит комнату с Сэмом — уже хотя бы потому, что именно Стив втянул его в эту инициативу командообразования. Однако когда он вошёл в дверь, на которую Наташа указала ему с час назад, то нашёл Тони, переодетого в мягкие домашние брюки и футболку, сидящего на широкой двуспальной кровати и читающего с планшета в руках.  
  
— Думаю, Клинт решил, раз уж мы проведём вместе некоторое время, он обязан получить с этого свою долю зрелищ и препирательств.  
  
Стив повёл плечами и хмыкнул:  
  
— Мы и так препираемся при каждом случае. Это же весело.  
  
Тони ухмыльнулся в ответ.  
  
Неловкости как не бывало, однако как только они погасили свет, Тони отчего-то ощутимо напрягся.  
  
— Должен предупредить, — со вздохом произнёс он, — ты, скорее всего, останешься без одеяла.  
  
— Я всё-таки рискну. Думаю, я достаточно силён, чтобы не уступить тебе так легко.  
  
— Ну, тогда не жалуйся, когда проснёшься и снова обнаружишь себя Капитаном Сосулькой. Здесь холод собачий.  
  
О, так он всё-таки заметил. За весь день они даже не присели на минутку, так что озябнуть им не грозило, они лишь шутили на этот счёт. Он достаточно времени знал Клинта и Тони, с которыми в особенности — а вообще-то говоря, со всеми его новыми друзьями — взаимное подначивание было естественным явлением. Тем не менее вопрос холода был его, так сказать, больным местом. Пускай холод не мог причинить ему реального вреда или боли, он тем не менее предпочитал тепло. Хотя и понимал, что, в сущности, проблема только у него в голове.  
  
— Дров у нас целый замок протопить хватит. Давай завтра хорошенько раскочегарим тот чудный камин на первом этаже.  
  
— Неплохо звучит, Стив.  
  
Он слышал, как Тони ворочался под одеялом, слушал его звучное в тишине комнаты дыхание. На улице лунный свет отражался от стерильно-чистого снега, и ночь из-за этого казалась не такой тёмной. Некоторое время он всматривался в не окончательно потемневшее небо, пока наконец не почувствовал, как его, комфортно пригревшегося под слоем одеял, не утягивает к себе уютная дрёма.  
  
«Доброй ночи, Стив», — успел уловить он, прежде чем провалиться в сон.  
  
  
****  
Когда он проснулся, снег всё ещё выделялся в темноте за окном, словно сияя для него в безупречной, уютной тишине. Но вот Тони, лежавший на второй половине кровати, похоже, имел не самый безмятежный сон. Он ёрзал и мотал головой, явно находясь в лапах кошмара. Стив осторожно перевернулся на бок, чтобы увидеть его получше.  
  
Совершенное лицо было омрачено и нахмурено, как будто Тони сейчас сражался с чудовищами во сне, и Стиву захотелось протянуть руку и провести по его взмокшему лбу. Только в последний момент он успел себя осадить.  
  
Припоминая недавнюю неловкость между ними, он ясно вообразил, с каким, должно быть, стыдом разбуженный Тони понял бы, что Стив стал свидетелем его кошмара. Неуверенный, что ему делать и как поступить, он в конечном итоге свернулся на другом боку и стал прислушиваться к сорванному дыханию позади себя. Когда всё стало только хуже, когда Тони заметался сильнее, даже не думая просыпаться, и проскулил «нет» — Стив не выдержал и открыл глаза, и как можно осторожнее перевернулся на другой бок, по ходу дела перемещаясь ближе к Тони. Располагаясь с нарочитой небрежностью и вольно раскидывая руки. И одна его рука очень удобно и с некоторым нажимом приземлилась поверх предплечья Тони.  
  
Мужчина наполовину удивлённо всхлипнул и встрепенулся, и ещё даже больше напрягся, просыпаясь и пытаясь понять, что схватило его в темноте.  
  
Под покровом темноты, притворившись спящим, он слушал, как Тони восстанавливал дыхание и как возился по матрасу. Они сейчас лежали очень близко, и даже с закрытыми глазами Стив чувствовал на себе внимательный взгляд.  
  
Тони аккуратно высвободил свою руку и глубже зарылся в одеяло. Стив ощущал исходящее от него тепло совсем рядом, чувствовал, как прогибался матрас, пока тот пытался устроиться удобнее. Тони вздохнул полными лёгкими, но, похоже, сразу засыпать не собирался. Стив всё ещё ощущал на себе его взгляд и, к собственному удивлению, оказался совсем не против того, что его рассматривают, пока он якобы спит.  
  
У него и у самого случались кошмары — кто бы их избежал, повидав столько же, сколько и он? И кому как не ему было знать, насколько они способны выбить из колеи. Тони не должен был мучиться от них сейчас, когда все они собрались здесь, чтобы отдохнуть и развлечься.  
  
Куда лучше было чувствовать на себе внимательный взгляд из темноты. И чувствовалось правильным оказаться последним, на что смотрел Тони, прежде чем снова заснуть.  
  
Стив вполне смог бы жить с этой мыслью.  
  
  
****  
Когда он открыл глаза в следующий раз, Тони всё ещё крепко спал, дыша равномерно и глубоко. А ещё он чуть ли не приклеился к Стиву, уткнувшись лбом ему в сгиб локтя. Сложно было понять, кто именно из них во сне окончательно сократил разделявшее их расстояние. Может, Стив неосознанно потянулся к теплу? Или Тони старался закопаться глубже в одеяла?  
  
Стив бросил взгляд на маленький будильник на прикроватной тумбочке. В Вашингтоне сейчас для него было бы самое время встать и отправиться на утреннюю пробежку, и с переездом обратно в Нью-Йорк он увёз эту привычку с собой. Сейчас он подумывал было выйти на улицу, промяться, чтобы соблюсти свой распорядок, но Тони был такой тёплый и так мирно спал, что Стив боялся его потревожить и просто уйти, а ещё он вряд ли бы вспомнил, когда последний раз ему было так комфортно.  
  
_Всего лишь на пять минут,_ пообещал он себе, прежде чем позволить векам сомкнуться.  
  
  
****  
Само собой, было бы наивно рассчитывать, что что-то произойдёт незамеченным в одном доме с бывшими сотрудниками ЩИТа, которые, к тому же, слишком хорошо тебя знают.  
  
Наташа и Мария спрятали ухмылки в чашках с чаем, завидев их, спускающихся в кухню на поздний завтрак.  
  
— Стареешь, Кэп? — полюбопытствовал Клинт, блеснув зубами. — Или Тони всю ночь не давал тебе спать разговорами о науке? Он вообще когда-нибудь затыкается? Или треплется даже во сне?  
  
Стив и Тони так и не обсудили ни кошмары, ни тот факт, что проснулись, практически перепутавшись конечностями. Они просто вернулись к ехидным комментариям и дружескому взаимодействию, так как будто ничего из ряда вон не приключилось. А теперь Тони на долю секунды повернулся к нему, вопросительно нахмурившись, но это выражение тут же исчезло, и он обратился уже к Клинту:  
  
— Кэп дожидался, когда я проснусь, чтобы ему было с кем вести конструктивную беседу за завтраком, Хоукай.  
  
— В самом деле, — ответил Клинт, ни капли не обидевшись.  
  
  
****  
На вторую ночь кошмары вернулись. В этот раз Стив проснулся сразу, как только это началось, почувствовав какое-то замешательство. Он легонько дотронулся до плеча Тони и потеребил.  
  
— Тони?  
  
Мужчина крутанулся, увернувшись от касания, словно оно его испугало.  
  
— Тони? — повторил Стив и попытался ещё раз. — Это я, Стив. Всё хорошо.  
  
Тони резко проснулся, карие глаза широко распахнулись и с секунду смотрели в никуда, прежде чем в них появилось узнавание.  
  
— Я разбудил? — прошептал Тони, поспешно переведя взгляд на одеяло.  
  
— Нет. Прости. Мне показалось, что тебе плохо. Так что это я тебя разбудил.  
  
— Спасибо. Это бывает.  
  
Стив задумался ненадолго. Тони Старк всегда производил впечатление человека, умеющего наслаждаться жизнью и не ограничивающегося в этом, он постоянно шутил и острил, и отрывался на полную. Казался абсолютно счастливым и уверенным в себе. Стиву и в голову бы не пришло, что такой человек может мучиться кошмарами по ночам. С другой стороны, так ли уж близко он знал своего друга? Маленькие трещины в броне только делали его более настоящим.  
  
Стив понимающе кивнул:  
  
— Бывает. Довольно часто. — Признаться в собственных маленьких слабостях оказалось легче после того, как только что стал свидетелем чужой уязвимости. — Ума не приложу, почему провести отпуск в окружении льда и снега показалось мне хорошей идеей.  
  
— Не любишь холод?  
  
Стив пожал плечами.  
  
— Днём ещё ничего. Но я не переношу холод по ночам.  
  
— Можем зажечь камин.  
  
Было бы отлично, но ради этого пришлось бы выбраться из постели.  
  
— Сейчас мне тепло.  
  
— Справедливо, — сказал Тони и будто бы только сейчас заметил, что они лежат достаточно близко, чтобы по случайности соприкоснуться. — А мне встречаться с темнотой проще, когда я не один.  
  
Стив не стал задавать вопросов.  
  
Наутро они проснулись вплотную друг к другу, а Стив нашёл свою руку у Тони на бедре.  
  
  
****  
На четвёртый день пришла метель, отрезавшая всякую возможность выйти из дома. Мария с Наташей играли в карты. Сэм и Стив раскладывали поленья, оставшиеся в доме, а не в ледяной ловушке, чтобы наконец натопить дом как следует. Клинт с Тони расположились на кухонном полу, разбирая по винтику бытовую технику и собирая обратно.  
  
— Если бы знал, что ты окажешься таким полезным, приволок бы тебе свою PlayStation, которую угробил на прошлой неделе, — прокомментировал Клинт.  
  
— Хочешь сказать, ты знал меня как Железного Человека, но не догадывался, что я немного понимаю в технике?  
  
Клинт пожал плечами.  
  
— Сроду бы не подумал, что тот, кто такое построил, станет чинить тостеры.  
  
— Просто я люблю отвечать на вызовы.  
  
  
По мере того, как за окном всё меньше становилось различимо хоть что-то, кроме белизны, начали появляться всё более существенные основания для беспокойства. Судя по всему, непогода затягивалась надолго.  
  
— Не так я представлял себе зимние каникулы, — поделился Сэм. — Пурга здесь это так же весело, как в Нью-Йорке.  
  
  
Около часа спустя Тони подошёл к Стиву и поинтересовался:  
  
— Ты в норме, а?  
  
— Из-за того, что мы в снежной ловушке, просто никто не решается сказать это вслух? — он повернулся к Тони с немного извиняющейся усмешкой. — Да, я в норме. До тех пор, пока кто-нибудь не решит отправить меня спать на улице, думаю, я смогу всё пережить. Однако сегодня сесть на самолёт вы меня не заставите.  
  
Тони улыбнулся, но вышло это натянуто и нервно, и когда Стив увидел его поближе, то распознал линии на его лице, то, как напряглась его челюсть, как двигались его руки, никогда не знающие покоя.  
  
— Я даже не взял костюм.  
  
— Тебе и не нужно. Ты можешь вызвать его в любой момент. А это всего лишь снег.  
  
Тони покачал головой.  
  
— Связь пропала два часа назад. Теперь нам из этой морозилки до Нью-Йорка не достучаться, — хотя звучал он раздражённо, по тому, как искривились его губы, Стив понял, что он по-настоящему нервничает.  
  
— Хочешь помочь мне с готовкой? — спросил он, догадавшись, что в данный момент никакие заверения никого не успокоят. Сейчас, при свете дня, он впервые за всё время поймал во взгляде неунывающего и непрошибаемого Тони отголосок той беззащитности, которой стал случайным очевидцем пару ночей тому назад.  
  
— Почему нет? — легко согласился Тони. Надо думать, ему позарез требовалось на что-нибудь переключиться, потому как Стив не помнил ни одного случая, когда бы застал Тони на кухне за приготовлением настоящей еды.  
  
  
****  
Вскоре пропало и электричество. Все члены команды проводили время у огня, играя в карты и болтая о разном.  
  
— ...А потом Романофф выстрелила парню в лицо — и вот, Фьюри снова был на коне, — закончила Мария свой рассказ. — Это было в один из тех дней.  
  
— Славных дней, — вставил Клинт. — Когда вы ещё думали, что некоторые агенты ЩИТа действительно были с вами на одной стороне.  
  
— Сомневаюсь, что оставаться в блаженном неведении было бы меньшим из зол, — заметила Мария и бросила ухмылку Стиву, который растянулся на расстеленном на полу одеяле и играл в карты с Сэмом и Наташей, сидящей в позе лотоса и привалившейся спиной к оккупированному Тони креслу. Тот снова был занят чем-то на своём планшете, а Клинт с Марией вслух обменивались версиями насчёт того, каким образом эта штука до сих пор не разрядилась, учитывая, что использовалась непрерывно с самого отключения электричества.  
  
— Старковские технологии, — загадочно пояснил Тони и добавил: — Долговечность батарей — это уже не фантастика, но разработка пока сыровата для классов высокого энергопотребления.  
  
— Для моих крыльев, например? — широко ухмыльнулся Сэм, скорее шутя, однако Тони тут же отвлёкся от своего занятия, а через пару секунд поднял на него задумчивый взгляд.  
  
— А на чём они работают сейчас?  
  
Разговор о лётных технологиях и ограничениях в накоплении энергии получил развитие и поглотил Стива с головой, однако он улыбнулся, увидев, как Наташа незаметно для Сэма стащила у него карту, и почувствовал, что Тони всерьёз загорелся идеей усовершенствовать крылья Сокола. Тони был пугающе притихшим с тех пор, как в доме не осталось чего-то ещё, что он мог бы починить или просто перебрать с учётом отсутствия нормального освещения, но сейчас он с энтузиазмом подхватывал каждое пожелание Сэма. И это развеяло в Стиве нечто тревожное, которое он даже не подозревал, что может испытывать.  
  
— Не хочешь присоединиться? — предложил он, когда Наташа шутя обставила их в очередной партии и с хитрым выражением лица пододвинула к себе шоколадные батончики, которые они использовали в качестве игровой валюты.  
  
— Нет, спасибо, Стив, — отозвался Тони, метнув Наташе однобокую усмешку. — У вас за столом уже есть одна акула.  
  
  
Было очень уютно. У каждого нашлись интересные истории, и очень легко получилось забыть, что всех их здесь заперла непогода.  
  
— Не уверен, рад ли я тому, что Бэннер остался в Нью-Йорке, или жалею, что его здесь нет, — сказал Тони. — Готов поспорить, у него есть парочка любопытнейших историй.  
  
— Он полмира объездил, — кивнула Наташа. — Да и Тор, полагаю, будет постарше одного нашего личного динозавра.  
  
— Ха-ха, — отреагировал Стив, с усмешкой раздавая новую партию.  
  
  
****  
— Должен предупредить, душ просто арктически холодный, — сообщил Сэм Стиву, встретив его на лестнице. — Посижу-ка внизу, пока не разморожусь.  
  
— Ну, тогда спокойной ночи, Сэм. Постарайся не расклеиться к утру.  
  
Вообще-то, Стив не особо-то и рвался к ледяному душу, но даже если вода бы не согрелась к утру хоть чуть-чуть, особого выбора у него бы не осталось. Он нашёл Тони в ванной, полуодетого, протирающегося влажным полотенцем возле раковины.  
  
— Эй, — обозначился Стив, остановившись в дверях. — Совсем не привычный роскошный душ с тысячей удобств, да?  
  
— Поверь, я выживал и в худших условиях. Попробуй-ка соблюдать гигиену, прожив три месяца в пещере.  
  
Он знал об этом. Вообще-то, забыть подобную информацию сложно, но изумило его то, как запросто Тони коснулся этой темы. Такие кошмары тревожат его сон? Спросить об этом Стив бы не осмелился.  
  
— В масштабе всех возможных проблем — оказаться в снегу не так и ужасно, согласен?  
  
Тони посмотрел на него с чем-то средним между скептицизмом и, пожалуй, нежностью.  
  
— И всё же мне неспокойно. В наше отсутствие что угодно может пойти не так, а я даже не могу связаться с Джарвисом. Кажется, я тут понемногу схожу с ума.  
  
— Как ты выжил в пещере? — выпалил Стив прежде, чем подумал, как это прозвучит.  
  
Но Тони только пожал плечами, словно они этакую пустяковину каждый день обсуждали.  
  
— Я был не одинок и имел цель.  
  
— Отомстить?  
  
— И забрать своё из ручонок этих грязных террористов.  
  
В этом был смысл.  
  
— Значит, у тебя было то, что помогало двигаться вперёд?  
  
Тони кивнул и шагнул из ванной во мрак спальни, разбавленный лишь ленивым огоньком свечи.  
  
— А нам сейчас остаётся только сидеть на месте ровно. Но, честно говоря, я бы лучше предпочёл встретить нападение.  
  
— Я тоже, — согласился Стив и рассмеялся, плюхаясь на край кровати.  
  
Он сидел и наблюдал, как Тони сделал несколько шагов в его сторону.  
  
— Вот о чём я, Стив, сумасшествие как оно есть.  
  
— Ложись давай, — велел Стив. — Я посторожу твой сон.  
  
— Ты говоришь так, только чтобы заполучить себе живую грелку.  
  
Не то чтобы Стив собирался это отрицать. Потому что, хотя у него в планах не было рискнуть их дружбой и сделать определённый шаг в сторону Тони, тем не менее он также не стал бы притворяться, что совсем не ищет путей снова обмотаться Тони и позаимствовать у него капельку тепла.  
  
Тони так и не опустился на кровать. Он остановился перед Стивом, глядя на него сверху вниз и, похоже, размышляя, что предпринять дальше. А потом его руки пришли в движение. Пальцы на одной сжались и разжались, мускулы напряглись, и он отвернул голову. Стив на секунду дотронулся своей рукой до его, потянулся, желая не то даровать утешение, не то получить — он бы и сам точно не ответил. Внезапно Тони в упор уставился на него, и когда их глаза наконец-то встретились, это ощутилось как электрический заряд, проскочивший от одного к другому. Стив уже не помнил, когда в последний раз кто-то смотрел на него _так_. Без преклонения или расчёта — целиком и полностью с одним только вот таким желанием. Изумление стало последним чувством перед тем, как он притянул Тони к себе и поцеловал в губы.  
  
Тони окаменел, для устойчивости схватившись за его плечо. На секунду Стив успел подумать, что крупно ошибся, но уже в следующий миг Тони оказался сидящим на его коленях, а ещё через секунду Стив рухнул спиной на кровать под весом мужчины, целующего его и похищающего его дыхание. Он и не подозревал, как сильно в этом нуждался, как сильно хотел этих касаний. Тони был такой тёплый и такой совершенный, лёжа на нём, и Стив на мгновение был просто счастлив позволить ему сидеть на себе и вытворять всё что вздумается.  
  
Но потом Тони дёрнулся вверх, и руки Стива тут же сцапали его за пояс, снова притискивая их живот к животу. Они оба были невероятно горячими и столь же нетерпеливыми, и Стив не видел ни единой причины сдерживаться дальше. На Тони была надета облегающая майка, не оставляющая особого простора воображению. Стив скользнул рукой под ткань, проводя ладонью по напряжённому, подтянутому животу.  
  
— Боже, Стив, — выдохнул Тони ему в ухо.  
  
— Слишком быстро?  
  
— Чёрт, даже не думай остановиться.  
  
Он настойчиво нажал Стиву на плечо, пока их лица и губы вновь не очутились достаточно близко, и в этот раз всё происходило вдумчиво, изучающе, но по-прежнему крышесносно горячо. От его поцелуев Стив терял способность мыслить связно, и внезапно он обнаружил, что ногами стискивает бока оказавшегося на лопатках Тони, а руками упирается по обе стороны от его головы. Тони зарылся пальцами в его волосы, притягивая ниже, целуя порывистее, в его лицо бросился лихорадочный румянец, дыхание сбилось. Тем временем Стив пошёл дальше, смещаясь губами и языком на его горло, с восторгом чувствуя, как заставил Тони задрожать ещё сильнее.  
  
Он смутно, очень смутно припомнил тот момент, когда у него была возможность подумать дважды, побояться зайти слишком далеко и потерять что-то важное.  
  
Сейчас он уже не имел понятия, как остановиться.  
  
— Я... — Тони задохнулся. — Проклятье, Стив, я не какой-то отчаянный подросток, клянусь. Я просто... ты такой горячий.  
  
К этому моменту не возникало уже никаких сомнений, что они оба более чем заинтересованы.  
  
— Тони, — выдохнул он, и внезапный, поражённый вскрик вырвался из его глотки, когда Тони вцепился руками в его бока и столкнул их тела вместе, так что узкие джинсы стали ещё более тесными. — Тони, пожалуйста.  
  
Он даже не был уверен, чего просит.  
  
Тепла, близости, любви или просто освобождения.  
  
Возможно, всего сразу.  
  
Но в хватке рук на своей коже, в путанице ног и жгучих поцелуях он начал думать, что оказаться в этом богом забытом месте, на пустоши среди вечного снега и льда, было именно тем, чего он хотел.  
  
  
****  
Когда несколько часов спустя Тони проснулся от кошмара, Стив обнял его крепче, прижимая спиной к своей груди, и поцеловал в шею.  
  
— Ты в безопасности.  
  
— Ты в тепле, — прошептал Тони, постепенно расслабляясь.  
  
— Похоже, эта сделка выгодна нам обоим.  
  
С секунду продлилось молчание, а потом Тони начал смеяться, и, слушая это, Стив чувствовал, как сердце наполняется теплом.  
  
  
****  
Наташа не особо старалась скрыть самодовольную усмешку, когда они всё-таки соизволили появиться на кухне следующим утром. Сэм вручил Тони чашку кофе и объявил:  
  
— Надеюсь, вы сегодня мне покажете, как будете считать карты, потому что всухую проигрывать Чёрной Вдове уже как-то поддостало.  
  
Они обменялись взглядами, и после Тони повернулся и кивнул Сэму. Наташа улыбалась своей знающей улыбочкой, а Стив, помня, благодаря кому они с Тони разделили одну комнату, прошептал одними только губами «спасибо» в её сторону, прежде чем по примеру остальных друзей перебраться поближе к огню.  
  
  
Только несколько часов спустя грохочущий треск и громкий гул снаружи ознаменовали конец их заточения.  
  
Улыбающийся Тони возник в проёме:  
  
— Что, уже закругляемся? А мне только начало здесь нравиться.  
  
Стив хмыкнул в ответ.  
  
— Думаю, мы быстро тебе напомним, за что ты так любишь Нью-Йорк, — сказал он, закидывая остатки вещей в дорожную сумку и глядя, как Тони натягивает пиджак.  
  
— Ловлю на слове, — бросил Тони, вопреки собственному недавнему высказыванию уже направляясь к выходу.  
  
А Стив мысленно пожелал, чтобы Тони не забыл про свои последние слова. Потому что он уже мечтал первым делом по прибытии насладиться восхитительно горячим душем. И очень надеялся, что будет делать это не один.


End file.
